Les Experts:Manhattan (épisodes)
Cette page recense la liste des épisodes des Experts : Manhattan. Première saison (2004-2005) (1-01) : L’Œil du témoin (Blink) (1-02) : Les Créatures de la nuit (Creatures of the Night) (1-03) : 1987 (American Dreamers) (1-04) : Poisson mortel (Grand Master) (1-05) : Le tunnel de l'enfer (A Man A Mile) (1-06) : Membre à part (Outside Man) (1-07) : Hold-up (Rain) (1-08) : La malédiction du sang (Three Generations Are Enough) (1-09) : Meurtre à Central Park (Officer Blue) (1-10) : Promenade nocturne (Night, Mother) (1-11) : Terminus (Tri-Borough) (1-12) : Dernière course (Recycling) (1-13) : Du sang sur la neige (Tanglewood) (1-14) : Mise en boîte (Blood, Sweat & Tears) (1-15) : Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare (Til Death Do We Part) (1-16) : Jeux très interdits (Hush) (1-17) : Lourde chute (The Fall) (1-18) : Affaires internes (The Dove Commission) (1-19) : Linge sale (Crime and Misdemeanor) (1-20) : La mort blanche (Supply and Demand) (1-21) : Erreur sur la cible (On The Job) (1-22) : Balles de match (The Closer) (1-23) : Expert et témoin (What You See Is What You See) Deuxième saison (2005-2006) (2-01) : Des dessous convoités (Summer in the City) (2-02) : Un mort dans la foule (Grand Murder at Central Station) (2-03) : Le Repas des fauves (Zoo York) (2-04) : Le Samouraï des affaires (Corporate Warriors) (2-05) : La Danse du poisson (Dancing with the Fishes) (2-06) : Du sang jeune (Youngblood) (2-07) : Le Flic de Miami (Manhattan Manhunt) → 2e partie d'un cross over avec Les Experts : Miami : Le Tueur de New York - 1re Partie (Felony Flight) (S04E07) (2-08) : Fausse donne (Bad Beat) (2-09) : Poupées cassées (City of the Dolls) (2-10) : Esprit d'équipe (Jamalot) (2-11) : Chambre forte (Trapped) (2-12) : Le Vert de trop (Wasted) (2-13) : Le Dernier Métro (Risk) (2-14) : La Flèche de l'amour (Stuck On You) (2-15) : La Mort en jeu (Fare game) (2-16) : Crime à la source (Cool hunter) (2-17) : Le Silence du témoin (Necrophilia Americana) (2-18) : Vivre ou laisser mourir (Live or Let Die) (2-19) : Super héros (Super Men) (2-20) : Les Cendres du passé (Run Silent, Run Deep) (2-21) : Reconstitution (All Access) (2-22) : La Preuve par trois (Stealing Home) (2-23) : Dernière mission (Heroes) (2-24) : Peur sur la ville (Charge of this Post) Troisième saison (2006-2007) (3-01) : Le Saut de l'ange (People With Money) (3-02) : Les Braqueuses (Not What It Looks Like) (3-03) : Froide vengeance (Love Run Cold) (3-04) : Messages codés (Hung Out to Dry) (3-05) : Filles d'enfer (Oedipus Hex) (3-06) : Publicité macabre (Open and Shut) (3-07) : Train d'enfer (Murder Sings The Blues) (3-08) : Trois kilos de moins (Consequences) (3-09) : Sans visage (And Here's to You, Mrs. Azrael) (3-10) : Tombés du ciel (Sweet Sixteen) (3-11) : Machination infernale (Raising Shane) (3-12) : Meurtres en silence (Silent Night) (3-13) : Obsession (Obsession) (3-14) : Erreur sur la personne (The Lying Game) (3-15) : Voleuse de luxe (Some Buried Bones) (3-16) : Cœur de verre (Heart of Glass) (3-17) : L'arche de Noé (The Ride-In) (3-18) : Le Prestige (Sleight Out of Hand) (3-19) : Meurtre à la française (A Daze Of Wine And Roaches) (3-20) : Le Chevalier de Central Park (What Schemes May Come) (3-21) : Passé imparfait (Past Imperfect) (3-22) : Sœurs de sang (Cold Reveal) (3-23) : Double jeu (...Comes Around) (3-24) : Journée blanche (Snow Day) Quatrième saison (2007-2008) (4-01) : Du sang pour la liberté (Can You Hear Me Now ?) (4-02) : 6 pieds sous l'eau (The Deep) (4-03) : Bons baisers de New York (You Only Die Once) (4-04) : Détour vers le futur (Time's Up) (4-05) : Enquête virtuelle (Down The Rabbit Hole) (4-06) : Retour à la mort (Boo) (4-07) : Prédatrices (Commuted Sentences) (4-08) : Le Baiser de la méduse (Buzzkill) (4-09) : Pièces montées 1re (One Wedding and a Funeral) (4-10) : Les Cicatrices du passé 2e partie (The Thing About Heroes...) <4-11) : Jeux d'enfants (Child's Play) (4-12) : Fées d'hiver (Happily Never After) (4-13) : Dent pour dent (All in the Family) (4-14) : Toilettes funèbres (Playing With Matches) (4-15) : Madame X (DOA For a Day) (4-16) : Les Empreintes du passé (Right Next Door) (4-17) : En haut de l'affiche (Like Water For Murder) (4-18) : Le Dernier Bal (Admissions) (4-19) : Baiser mortel 1re partie (Personal Foul) (4-20) : Double emploi 2e partie (Taxi) (4-21) : L'Homme de l'intérieur (1/2) (Hostage, part 1) Cinquième saison (2008-2009) (5-01) : La Femme de l'extérieur (2/2) (Veritas, (2)) (5-02) : Tourner la page (Page Turner) (5-03) : Turbulences (Turbulence) (5-04) : Scandales à la clé (Sex, Lies and Silicone) (5-05) : Sa dernière croisade (The Cost of Living) (5-06) : La Règle de trois (Enough) (5-07) : État des lieux (Dead Inside) (5-08) : Mon nom est Mac Taylor (My Name Is Mac Taylor) (5-09) : À l'intérieur... (The Box) (5-10) : Mauvaises ondes (The Triangle) (5-11) : Le Fruit défendu (Forbidden Fruit) (5-12) : Le Souvenir de trop (Help) (5-13) : Jugement hâtif (Rush To Judgment) (5-14) : La Cité des rêves (She's Not There) (5-15) : La Grippe bleue (The Party's Over) (5-16) : Le Repas des vautours (No Good Deed) (5-17) : Tris sélectifs (Green Piece) (5-18) : Jusqu'à la moelle (Point of No Return) (5-19) : Un indien à New York (Communication Breakdown) (5-20) : Leçons de crime (Prey) (5-21) : La Clé des meurtres (The Past, Present and Murder) (5-22) : Des secrets au placard (Yahrzeit) (5-23) : Payer sa dette (Greater Good) (5-24) : Tragédie grecque (Grounds For Deception) (5-25) : L'adieu (1/2) (Pay Up (1)) Sixième saison (2009-2010) (6-01) : Nouvel espoir (2/2) (Epilogue (2)) (6-02) : Liste noire (Blacklist) (6-03) : Latitude meurtrière (LAT 40° 47' N/Long 73° 58' W) (6-04) : Une femme peut en cacher une autre (Dead Reckoning) (6-05) : Après la bataille (Battle Scars) (6-06) : Le Dernier Festin (It Happened to Me) (6-07) : Les passagères de New York (Hammer Down) → 2e partie d'un cross over avec Les Experts : Miami et Les Experts : Les Experts Miami - S08E07 - Les Disparues de Miami - 1re Partie , Les Experts Manhattan - S06E07 - Les Passagères de New York - 2e Partie , Les Experts - S10E07 - Les Innocentes de Las Vegas - 3e Partie (6-08) : Déboussolé 1re partie (Cuckoo's Nest) (6-09) : Même heure, même endroit 2e partie (Manhattanhenge) (6-10) : Défense d'entrer... et de sortir (Death House) (6-11) : Sans famille (Second Chances) (6-12) : Vice de procédure (Criminal Justice) (6-13) : Les Dessous du match (Flag on the Play) (6-14) : Mordus (Sanguine Love) (6-15) : La Course de trop (The Formula) (6-16) : Joyeux anniversaire James (Uncertainty Rules) (6-17) : Ça vaut de l'or (Pot of Gold) (6-18) : Repose en paix (Rest In Peace, Marina Garito) (6-19) : Plan d'évasion (Redemption) (6-20) : Dernier combat (Tales from the Undercard) (6-21) : Comme des grands (Unusual Suspects) (6-22) : Fenêtre sur Rue (Point of View) (6-23) : Le But ultime (1/2) (Vacation Getaway (1)) Septième saison (2010-2011) (7-01) : Le 34e étage (2/2) (The 34th Floor (2)) (7-02) : La Mort en face (Unfriendly Chat) (7-03) : Le Mauvais fils (Damned If You Do) (7-04) : Le Code de la rue (Sangre Por Sangre) (7-05) : Succomber à la tentation (Out of the Sky) (7-06) : Jeu de maux (Do Not Pass Go) (7-07) : Je tue donc je suis (Hide Sight) (7-08) : Morte d'effroi 1re partie (Scared Stiff (1)) (7-09) : Violentes conclusions 2e partie (Justified (2)) (7-10) : Un corps en vitrine (Shop Till You Drop) (7-11) : Tristes clowns (To What End?) (7-12) : Le Mal du siècle (Holding Cell) (7-13) : La fête tombe à l'eau (Party Down) (7-14) : Pilule amère (Smooth Criminal) (7-15) : Avant l'heure (Vigilante) (7-16) : Les Intouchables (The Untouchable) (7-17) : Tableau d'honneur (Do or Die) (7-18) : Crise d'identité (Identity Crisis) (7-19) : La Surprise du chef (Food For Thought) (7-20) : Ce qui est fait est fait 1re partie (Nothing For Something) (7-21) : L'Heure de la vengeance 2e partie (Life Sentence) (7-22) : Dernier dossier (Exit Strategy) Huitième saison (2011-2012) (8-01) : Travail de mémoire (Indelible) (8-02) : La Couleur de l'argent (Keep It Real) (8-03) : Business familial (Cavallino Rampante) (8-04) : Suspect Messer (Officer Involved) (8-05) : Fratries (Air Apparent) (8-06) : De tombe en tombe (Get Me Out of Here!) (8-07) : Cruelles chutes 1ere partie (Crushed) (8-08) : De vieilles connaissances 2e partie (Crossroads) (8-09) : ... les grands remèdes 3e partie (Means To An End) (8-10) : Quitter la cage (Clean Sweep) (8-11) : La guerre des nerfs (Who's There?) (8-12) : Jeu de pistes à Manhattan (Brooklyn Til I Die) (8-13) : L'effet ricochet (The Ripple Effect) (8-14) : Rouge tempête (Flash Pop) (8-15) : Derrière l'écran (Kill Screen) (8-16) : Aux quatre coins de l'enfer (Sláinte) (8-17) : Cadeau empoisonné (Unwrapped) (8-18) : Mort imminente (Near Death) Neuvième saison (2012-2013) (9-01) : Rallumer la flamme 1re partie (Reignited) (9-02) : À vif 2e partie (Where There's Smoke...) (9-03) : La fille de San Francisco (2,918 Miles) (9-04) : Silence de mort (Unspoken) (9-05) : Un sombre anniversaire (Misconceptions) (9-06) : La dame du lac (The Lady in the Lake) (9-07) : Jeu de meurtres (Clue: SI) (9-08) : Réussite sur ordonnance (Late Admission) (9-09) : L'infiltrée (Blood Out) (9-10) : Bar clandestin (The Real McCoy) (9-11) : L'ange gardien (Command+P) (9-12) : Mise en scène (Civilized Lies) (9-13) : L'immeuble maudit (Nine Thirteen) (9-14) : L'or blanc (White Gold) (9-15) : Un retour pour New York (Seth and Apep) → 2e partie d'un cross over avec Les Experts Las Vegas (S13E13 In Vino Veritas) (9-16) : Fatale St-Valentin (Blood Actually) (9-17) : Un dernier au revoir (Today is Life)